Más Grande De Lo Pensado
by Lau Asakura
Summary: Algo que siempre había admirado Danny de su pareja, era que siempre parecía tan joven, tal vez tenía que ver que era un fantasma del tipo vampiro. Pero algo que le frustraba tanto era que no importara que, después de cinco años de haber comenzado a salir como pareja, Vlad, nunca se haya atrevido a tocarlo con lujuria... pero un aparato cambiara las cosas. / Yaoi -Slash


**Amo esta pareja, en verdad, es de mis favoritos en cartoons. Espero alentar a más a escribir de ellos, porque como todos saben, como fan uno quiere leer tambien para volar su imaginación. **

**Advertencia:** Es Yaoi/Slash; hombrexhombre: ósea sexo. Si no te gusta este género, puedes retirarte y evitar traumas.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Butch Hartman.

**Nota:** La historia es un paralelo del final de Danny Phantom. No voy hablar de esto en el fic. Los personajes tienen una edad mayor, Danny tiene 21 y Vlad, aun más (hagan cuentas).

* * *

Algo que siempre había admirado Danny de su pareja, era que siempre parecía tan joven, no importaba que tuvieran una diferencia de más de treinta años, Vlad siempre era joven, tal vez tenía que ver que era un fantasma del tipo vampiro. Pero algo que le frustraba tanto era que no importara que, después de cinco años de haber comenzado a salir como pareja, Vlad, nunca se haya atrevido a tocar su cuerpo con lujuria. Bueno, le había besado tan apasionadamente, a veces dejado marcas en su cuerpo, pero nunca algo más acalorado. _"Daniel, aun no tienes la mayoría de edad, además debes pensar en tus propios estudios." _Para el joven fantasma esto era lo más molesto. Siempre era detenido cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso más a la pasión entre ellos dos.

Actualmente Daniel, tenía los 21 años, era la noche que estaba esperando, su cumpleaños, por desgracia tenía que esperar hasta el fin de semana para poder pasarla con su amante. Su familia le había arreglado su fiesta, pero por alguna razón antes del fin de semana tuvo otras fiestas, con sus compañeros universitarios, amigos y algunos miembros de donde trabajaba a medio tiempo. Para él era una pérdida de tiempo, solo quería ver a Vlad.

Al terminar su última clase del viernes, Danny no podía desaparecer su estúpida sonrisa de felicidad, solo pasaría a su casa por ropa, ya les había dicho a sus padres que iba a ir a un viaje a la playa con sus amigos, por suerte, a este tiempo ellos confiaban plenamente en él. Tener las más altas calificaciones en su grupo ayudaba un poco. Apenas entro fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo de su padre, un poco doloroso y un cálido beso de su madre. Pero trataría de ser lo más rápido posible.

En su habitación solo tomo una maleta y busco lo más esencial, la verdad empacaba lo básico, Vlad nunca le dijo donde iban a festejar, ni nada, hasta en su cumpleaños no le digno con una llamada, solo un simple mensaje. Seguramente para torturarlo y que este más ansioso, o podría haber tenido demasiado trabajo, Danny prefería engañarse con lo primero, pero tendría un fin de semana para descubrirlo.

Ya se estaba desesperando y sus ansias crecían, así que bajo a donde estaba el portal fantasmal, eso le iba a ahorrar horas de viaje, solo una media hora para encontrar el portal de Vlad y listo. Pero nunca pensó que su hermano iba a estar ahí. –Jazz, qué sorpresa. –Dijo nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada esperando a que no le notara.

Ella estaba probando algunos experimentos. –Oh Danny, no sabía que estabas en casa. ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto mientras se quitaba unos gogles, la verdad es que Jazz, aunque había estudiado psicología, era también una apasionada de la tecnología, tanto fantasmal como la que ayudaba a los humanos.

-No es nada, ¿qué haces ahora? –Pregunto para que ella no notara su maleta, aunque estaba seguro que ella lo haría, era psicóloga y de las mejores.

La pelirroja ladeo el rostro pero prefirió no preguntar. –Es un nuevo invento, es tan interesante. Ven, te gustara. –Agregó la chica emocionada mientras le tiraba un par de googles al menor. Danny los atrapó y colocó para ver que en la mesa de pruebas se encontraba una planta, lirios, de hermosa belleza mientras al otro extremo estaba solo una pequeña que apenas estaba creciendo.

-¿Qué se supone que es? –Estaba confundido, no entendía el experimento de su hermana, mientras miraba que tenía una pistola, muy al estilo de los Fenton, pero los colores fosforescentes eran naranjas.

Jazz sonrió con leve malicia que asusto a Danny, sabía que esa sonrisa siempre involucraba cosas grandes, a veces malas y otras buenas. –Qué bueno que lo preguntas. Que mejor manera que verlo con tus propios ojos. –Pronto ella apunto a al lirio que estaba tan hermoso y disparo. La flor tenía un resplandor naranja, aunque Danny aun no estaba sorprendido pronto ella le disparo al pequeño retoño, que quedo del mismo color, fueron unos diez segundos antes de que tuvieran efecto, la flor que estaba en su punto más hermoso se estaba volviendo más pequeña, mientras que la que apenas nacía estaba creciendo. Diez segundos más y parecía que ambas estaban diferentes, como si hubieran cambiado de lugar, pero no era así.

-Jazz… ¿pero qué demonios? –Advirtió Danny confundido.

-Solo he cambiado el estado de vejez temporalmente –Dijo tan orgullosa de sí misma. –Aunque solo dura 30 horas, supongo que es increíble. No cambian de lugar por lo que notaste, o se clona. El lirio que era viejo era de un tono rosa, este es amarillo. ¿No es increíble? –Danny lo aseguro, esto era realmente increíble. Pero antes de continuar Jazz protesto. –Rayos, tengo hambre. Iré a la cocina por algo de comer… pero creo que cuando regrese no estarás aquí, pórtate bien hermanito. –Dijo señalando la maleta y subiendo. Después de todo ella era de las pocas personas que conocían su lado fantasmal.

El nuevo adulto estaba un poco nervioso, detestaba que Jazz fuera psicóloga y utilizaras sus dotes con él. Pero prefirió hacerle caso, era mejor irse, ya había perdido unos… qué será, ¿diez minutos?, sí, así que seguro que volaría a la más alta velocidad. Se transformo de lo más normal. Pero antes de irse, miro aquel aparato con tantas tentaciones, si eso había hecho con unas plantas, que no haría con humanos.

Seguro que Jazz iba a enfurecer, pero, ella lo había dejado enfrente de su nariz, era normal que Danny estuviera tan tentado. Lo tomo y lo guardo en su maleta. Pronto fue a donde el portal y lo abrió para ir a donde se encontraba Vlad. Estaba tan emocionado el joven universitario, por fin estaría tan unido con su amante.

* * *

**Esta es mi primera historia, osea que no es un oneshot. Espero les guste y no tarde en actualizar, ya tengo en mi cabeza todo planeado, pero espero tener tiempo, de igual manera servira si me ponto a imaginar un poco más.**

**MMm... ¿qué hara Danny con esa pistola ewe? **

**Dejen comentarios, animenme uwu ~ See U**


End file.
